


If it Will

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dumbledore gives a bit of guidance to Ron





	If it Will

The war hadn’t been on very long, and already both sides were suffering great losses. Dumbledore stopped Ron from running headlong into the battle. “You’re needed elsewhere.”

“I’m needed here!” Ron insisted. “Harry needs me!”

“Yes, I know he needs you, but you’ll be of more help if you take this, than if you run out there” Dumbledore said, handing Ron a time turner.

“But how?” Ron asked. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

“You’ll understand soon enough. Now go my boy.”

Ron nodded, “Well, if it will help Harry.”

“It will.”

With that, Ron took the time turner in his hand, giving it the final twist. “Be seeing you,” he smiled.

Dumbledore smiled back, the twinkle in his eyes never fading. “Yes, quite soon.”


End file.
